Two More Lonely People
by xbarefootcinderella
Summary: -ONESHOT- Visiting your ex-boyfriend at the hospital might not sound as a good idea, but would it change anything between you two? Niley.


Seventeen year old Miley Stewart made her way down the hallway, with a huge grin on her flawless face. She was going to film some stuff for the Friends for Change campaign today with her best friend Demi Monroe, who she hadn't seen for weeks due to the fact that both of them had very busy schedules and found it almost impossible to find a day to hang out. Finally, she arrived to her dressing room, and two seconds later she was pulled into a huge hug, she didn't get to see who it was but as soon as she felt two thin arms around her she knew it was her best friend, and when she opened her eyes her thoughts were confirmed; Demi was standing there hugging her, telling her with a simple hug how much she had missed her.

"Demi! I missed you so much! How are you?" The brunette asked as she pulled away from the smiling, dark haired girl that was standing in front of her.

"I missed you too, Miles. I've been good, spending as much times as possible with Joe before he goes on tour" Demi said still smiling, and her best friend soon joined in. She was glad Demi was happy and in love with Joe Gray, a guy who she had known for a long time and considered one of his older brothers as well. She had met him and his brothers on a Charity event back in 2006, and they had instantly bonded; not to mention that she had dated one of them, Nick, the youngest Gray. But not everything was happiness, because her and Nick had broken up 6 months ago and things were kind of awkward still, but that didn't stop her from talking normally to him and his brothers.

"That's great Dem, when's he leaving for tour?" She asked, and Demi bit her lip trying to remember when the three brothers were leaving to tour the whole country and then the world, with the rest of the members of their band, Connect Three. "I think they leave in two weeks or something like that" Miley nodded and was about to ask Demi something when the dark haired girl's phone rang. She shot Miley an apologetic smile and answered her phone not asking who it was because that ringtone only belonged to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe!" She said smiling but her smile soon turned into a frown as she heard the tone of her boyfriend's voice. He was upset, and she wanted to know what had happened. "What's wrong, Joey?" She asked biting her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

Miley was leaning against a wall, looking at Demi and how her expressions changed now and then while she talked to Joe, she wondered what could be the cause of her sudden change of mood but she decided not to interrupt her call and wait until she finished talking so she could ask her what was wrong.

Demi pressed the red button on her cell phone, putting it back into her pocket before turning around to face Miley with a worried expression on her face. Miley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and went over her best friend to ask her what was going on. Demi sighed.

"Joe just called me, and um…" Demi said trying to look for the best way to tell her best friend what was going on, careful not to make her worried. Miley just nodded and motioned for her to continue, she was getting worried now, and she knew that it was some kind of bad news but she didn't have a clue of what it could be about. "Nick's in the hospital, he was rushed some hours ago to the Emergency Room because he had to get his appendix removed and he just got out of surgery, apparently his surgery got complicated because of his diabetes and he's still in the hospital now" Demi said chewing her lip before looking at Miley. She knew that even though they had both broken up, she still felt something towards him, and the fact that Nick was in the hospital right now would make her worried. Miley looked as if she had just seen a ghost, because her tan skin slowly turned pale and back to normal after some seconds.

"Is he-is he alright?" Miley said after she put herself together, Demi nodded slightly. "He is, he needs to stay in the hospital for a while though" Miley nodded, understanding what it was like. She had gotten her appendix removed back in October, when they were still dating, and she remembered how awful it felt and how much it had hurt her days after. She also remembered that Nick had flown all over the country, from Dallas to Los Angeles, just to see her, even though he had some serious work and in that moment she realized she should return the favor and go visit him even though they were just friends, because that didn't matter right? Any good friend would do that.

"Do you want to go and see him?" Demi asked as if reading her best friend's mind, and as expected she nodded her head. "Yeah, I think we should go and see how he's doing" Demi smiled at Miley's words and they both made their way downstairs towards the parking lot, talking to their boss before of course so they could get the day off and go see how Nick was doing. Demi drove both of them to the hospital and during the whole ride Miley couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure, they had talked after their breakup, but things weren't the same as before and they didn't see each other as often as they did, so she was worried things would be awkward between them.

* * *

Both girls made their way through the white halls of the hospital, looking for Nick's room. Joe had texted Demi the number of Nick's room some minutes ago and almost five minutes later they found the room. They knocked the door, and a tired looking woman opened the door, smiling surprisingly at the sight of the two Disney Princesses.

"Well, hello there Demi" Denise said, hugging Demi as the other brunette stood next to them awkwardly thinking Denise was giving her the silent treatment or something like that. No one knew why Nick and Miley had broken up, only them, and she thought Denise was mad at her for breaking her son's heart, not that it had been that way anyways. But the older woman proved Miley wrong as she turned to face her, and smiled brightly at her. Miley couldn't help but smile back because Denise had been like a second mother to her and to know that she wasn't mad was a relieve.

"And, Miley? Honey, I hadn't seen you in a long time! Come here" She pulled the petite brunette into a hug, and Miley automatically hugged back feeling as good as always, as if nothing bad had happened between her and the Gray family.

"Denise, it's glad to see you too, I missed you. And I know, I haven't been around in a long time but I promise I'll try to stop by your house more often, I came to see if Nick was doing better though, Demi told me about him getting his appendix removed" Miley said as the three girls made their way inside the hospital room, and took a seat next to Denise in the chairs set up for the visitors.

"That's glad to hear. He's doing better, even though the whole surgery tired him up and he's sleeping right now." Nick's mom said as she motioned to the curly haired boy, lying on the hospital bed. Miley turned her head to look at him, and she absentmindedly smiled, thinking of how cute he looked as he slept with his hair messed and his serene expression. The other two noticed the look on Miley's face and both had a smiled plastered on their faces soon after. Denise knew that even though 6 months had happened, there was still something between the two of them and she knew that sooner or later they'd get back together, for good she hoped.

* * *

The three of them kept talking about the young girls' careers and how much they liked working at their shows and movies, until the door was opened to reveal two of the four Gray men left, Joe and Paul Senior. Joe smiled instantly as he saw Demi sitting there, and his smile grew bigger when he saw Miley sitting right next to his girlfriend. He hadn't seen his 'little sister' in so long, and he was glad to see her here supporting her second family, as she liked calling them. He went over them and started chatting happily with the three girls that in their own ways completed his life. Paul, on the other hand expressed his shock of seeing Miley in a different way. He picked her up, hugging her, almost instantly and she couldn't help but giggle loudly.

As soon as Paul put her down, she smiled at him. "Hey to you too, Paul!" He smiled and kissed the young woman's head in a fatherly way. "We've missed having you around darling, how come you showed up today? Missed us too much?" He said, in a teasing way. Miley smiled and nodded her head, she hadn't realized until now that she had actually missed them more than she imagined. "Yes I did, and I came to see how Nick was doing. After all, I already got my appendix removed so I do know how horrible it is to be feeling the way I assume he is" Paul smiled at the young girl's gesture.

"Has he seen you yet?" He asked and she shook her head. He had been sleeping since she arrived and she didn't want to wake him up, so she hadn't talked to him yet. Paul walked over his third youngest son and shook him gently. "Son, wake up." He said softly, and he felt the teenager stir in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He sat down too and everyone remained silent, wanting to see his reaction to the fact that his ex-girlfriend, and the girl he still loved secretly, was sitting there waiting to see how he was doing.

He examined the room slowly, seeing his mom, Demi, Joe, his dad, and Miley? _Was that really Miley? _He thought to himself, _No that can't be her. Why would she be here anyway?_ He closed his eyes and opened them again, but she was still there. He shook his head slightly, thinking he was still under the effect of the medicine and he then turned to his dad. "Dad?" He said still looking at Miley.

"Yes, Nick?" He said smiling a little, thinking his son had finally realized that Miley was right there, sitting between his mom and one of his best friends. Nick blinked his eyes and then looked back at his dad. "Can you call the doctor?" Paul furrowed his eyebrows and got suddenly worried. "What? Why? What's wrong, Nick?" Nick kept looking at Miley, suddenly making eye contact at her. _Those eyes, _he thought to himself, _those beautiful blue eyes. Why do they follow me everywhere?_ "I'm seeing things, Dad. I swear this medicine is affecting me"

Paul chuckled, and so did the rest of the room. Miley's laugh was the most noticeable though, she had just realized Nick thought he was seeing things and that she wasn't there. She tried to calm down, and she smiled at him, waving. "Hey, Nick" She said, still sitting in her chair, waiting for the boy's reaction.

"Dad, call the doctor quickly seriously. I'm seeing things and now I hear them talk too!" He said, getting slowly frustrated. He didn't understand why he had to think about her, why not someone else? Everyone started laughing again, and he soon realized they were laughing because of what he just said. "I'm not going crazy!" He yelled annoyed at the fact that everyone was making fun of him, or so he thought. "Oh, Nick. We know you aren't going crazy. And just so you know, she's really here." Paul said, and Nick's eye got wide before his lips turned into a slight smile.

"Miley?" He asked, still not believing she was really there. He hadn't seen her in months, the only times they saw each other was at awards show or while filming some stuff for Disney. She smiled and got up, walking over him. "Hello Nicholas" She hugged him and sat down again on the chair next to him. Everyone else stood up, silently leaving the room knowing both of the teenagers needed some private time.

"What are you doing here?" He said, the smile still not leaving his lips. She smiled too, she hadn't seen that smile in months and she was glad to see it again. "Well, Joe told Demi who told me that you had your appendix removed, so I thought I'd return the favor and come visit you like you did when I got mine removed" He chuckled and nodded his head. "So what's been up, Mi? Haven't talked to you in a long time" He said, using the nickname he used for her back when they were dating, unintentionally. He hadn't realized what he had said until he saw her chewing her lip in an uncomfortable way, him calling her that had slowly opened a small wound on her heart, one of the many she had, and she knew that sooner or later things would start getting awkward.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he saw her uncomfortable manners. "You called me Mi…" She said looking away, and his mouth made an 'O' form. "I'm sorry-" He said and she shook her head "Don't, it's okay. I've been good, recording my latest record. You?" She said, returning to their previous conversation and he nodded before he started telling her about his solo project and the show him and his brothers were working on.

* * *

The two ex-lovers kept talking for over an hour until Miley's mother called her, asking her to come home because she needed to babysit Noah, her younger sister. She had sighed after ending the call with her mother and turned towards Nick to say her goodbyes. She hugged him in a friendly manner, and he smiled at her hugging back.

"We need to hang out again, when you get better. I really miss my best friend" He said smiling, even though he was dying inside. Sure he missed Miley as a best friend, but he also missed her as his girlfriend, as his girl. Miley nodded with a smile on her face, even though those last words hurt her a little. He just wanted her friendship, which was for sure. "Don't worry, we will. Talk to you later Nick, hope you get better" She said before turning around and walking out of the room and towards Demi, asking her if she could drive her home.

* * *

Later that night, both of them were lying in their respective beds, far away from each other but somehow thinking the same thing. They both felt something for each other, that was for sure. But if the other one just wanted their friendship, it was good for them too. Because it didn't matter if they were friends, best friends or lovers as long as they had each other in their lives, that was all that mattered for them. If only they knew what the other was feeling, if they only knew that one word could change everything for them, if only they knew…

… _And there's two more lonely people in the world tonight, baby you and I. But just two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yeah wrong or right…._

* * *

**GUYS! So, this was inspired in one of my best friend's resent encounter with her ex-boyfriend, haha. I felt as if it would be a great Niley one-shot, I'd really like to make it a story, but I don't really know if I should change it to a real story. Would you like me to write a story about this? Tell me in the reviews. Hope you guys like it, and if I decide to make it a story, I'll change the status, okay? I don't own anything, of course and I'm sorry for any spelling mistake. By the way, the song used in the end is 'Two More Lonely People' by Miley Cyrus. Her CD will be out next week, so don't forget to check it out! Xoxo.**


End file.
